Alisa Rose
A loner type of person that seems to rather aid others than fight her own battles. Personality Alisa is more of the type that would rather be alone than trust some one. Usually silent most of the time,but does open up when she finds those that are sort of like her. She is also protective of a crystal necklace which she's now found out came from her old family. However recent events has made her bury the necklace at the Grasslands to forget her past. Though after a while shes learned to be a bit open to others, and learned to accept help from them. However she still doubts herself in her ablities and her SeeDship as well. Character History A resident of Deling City since the age of ten, she didnt all enjoy living there. She also didnt like her adopted parents, in fact because of their mistreatment of her she ran off. Taking the train to Balamb City, where stayed for two years before making a mistake of wondering out of the town. Attacked by monsters she had no means of defending her self till a student from Balamb Garden saved her. It was from there she would enroll to learn to try to protect herself and others. Relationships Kalas Eruthain - Another friend she met down in the training center after a class. Besides Vince, she'd gladly train in melee with him than an instructor any day. He also holds a promise to her as well. Korii Latour - One of Alisa few friends she first met. Someone else she can count on if she is ever in trouble in the Training Center. One day after homeroom, he had asked her if they could talk. Startled by this, both of them made way to the cafeteria where they did talk, and was taken aback when he had asked to be his girlfriend. She gladly accepted it, and is very close to him. Ryu Burner - A new friend she met at the imfirmary, while amber was suffering memory lost. She and him did both vow to get back at the student that caused it. Though now with her gone hes been watchful over her and giving the confidence she really needed. He also gave her his earring he wore as to remind her that shes never alone. He also helped her find a role model to stive for, in which she found that Rinoa was one that she could see her self almost one day be. Amber Serenity - A friend she met a few times who holds a promise to her that she would protect her. But up till recently shes gone missing. Along with Ryu, they both hope to find her and try to help her remeber a few things about her self and the friends she has Zanna Devitaliz'zare - One of the first few friends Alisa made after she was saved from a t-rex attack in the training center along side a mother bomb. Though she sees something more in Zanna, shes more afraid to hear what others think of her talking with some that never wanted people around. Nonetheless, shes only one of the few she will talk to first for anything else. However after being gone for a month, Alisa saw a change in her now feeling she lost a friend, along with trusting anyone else. Rys Khyrsal - Another friend of Alisa, and sometimes enjoying his cooking. He does see something more in Alisa but shes never to sure for herself. Mostly like the rest, even if his cooking is free... she never feels right it having anything free, rather paying for things if she did have the money to.Though now shes changed her mind and come to enjoy his cooking. She also is now under his guide to learn cooking her self. Drayven Nocturnis- One of few of her closer friends, he holds a promise to her to be there and never leave...Also she had learned that he had feelings for her as well, which she doesnt mind. Besides that she finds him a trusting friend, even if she cant get out of him paying for her for things and spoiling her. Lufituae Belle- Some one recently Alisa met when Lufi was new to Balamb. Though not closest friends yet she seems comfertable around her since they are both medics Vegas Rose- Alisa older brother that came to balamb. At first she didnt believe him as she had no memory of her family. Though hes slowly shown her they are related, shes also slowly recovering the lost memories of her family Theme Song thumb|left|300px|Theme Song thumb|left|300px|Battle Theme Category:Students